La guerre
by Melship
Summary: Os Infinity war, La guerre fait rage mais elle fait aussi des victimes. Et souvent de nombreuses victimes. Major character death. Rating T à cause des morts


Il était là, planté, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était debout derrière Bucky qui dans ses bras tenait un Steve mourant. Il avait envie de s'approcher d'eux. De dire à son ami ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui. Mais nan il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son casque était ouvert, ses yeux aussi, un peu trop même sous le coup de l'horreur.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide pendant que je suis parti Buck.

\- T'en fais pas. Tu emmènes tout le stupide avec toi.

L'ancien soldat voulu rigoler mais il s'étrangla dans ses larmes.

\- Tony.

Le héros sortit de sa torpeur, il sortit de son armure, les troupes de Thanos était retenu plus loin par les gardiens et les soldats du Wakanda. Il s'agenouilla près du captain et prit sa main. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais aucun son ne sortit.

\- Désolé Tony. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Pour plusieurs choses. Finalement Ultron n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Juste mal construite. Et pour Bucky…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il poussa un dernier soupir et la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Tony se leva alors brusquement pendant que Bucky serré le corps de son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il avança d'un pas décidé vers les troupes de Thanos bien décidé à massacré celui qui avait tué cette personne si chère à ses yeux. Il n'entendit même pas Peter l'appelait quand il passa devant lui. Il était devenu comme sourd et aveugle à cause de la rage qu'il avait en lui. Son casque se baissa et il décolla dans la bataille. Il fonça vers celui qui était sa cible. Un des généraux de Thanos. Il ne faisait attention à rien.

Il y était presque, il hurla son nom. Le monstre se retourna vers lui, un sourire en coin et un regard le défiant. Il s'éleva un peu plus dans le ciel et força Tony à le suivre. Mais ce qui fit encore plus perdre les plombs au héro c'est quand le meurtrier rigola. Il vit encore plus noir, impossible de voir ce qui était autours. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ce général qui serait bientôt mort. Mais avant il savait qu'il le fera souffrir. Il volait donc juste en pensant à ce qu'il lui fera subir. Mais il ne vit pas un autre soldat de l'armée ennemie venir à toute vitesse vers lui. Ce fut le cri d'une voix qu'il reconnaîtra entre mille qui le tira de sa torpeur.

\- Tony !

La voix de l'adolescent le sortit de sa torpeur, il se retourna juste à temps pour le voir se faire frapper de plein fouet par l'extra-terrestre qui venait vers lui. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit Peter essayer de se rattraper en vain. Il percuta une façade d'immeuble et il tomba au sol. Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sous le choc. Après tout il avait du rêver. C'était peut-être Wanda qui avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Mais il revint vite à la réalité. Et sans un regard à son ennemie il plongea vers l'adolescent. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur Peter retira son masque et il essaya de se relever. Il commença mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas ce fut Tony, le casque ouvert et les yeux remplis de peine qui le rattrapa.

\- Je suis désolé Tony.

\- L'homme araignée toussa du sang.

\- Chut ça va aller fiston, tout va bien se passer. Karen, pronostique vital ?

\- Plusieurs os brisés et organes endommagés. Peu de chance de s'en sortir monsieur. Fit une voix de robot.

Stark jura entre ses dents, il devait se montrer fort pour le petit. La guerre n'allait pas l'emporter lui aussi. Elle lui avait pris son ami, sa fiancée mais elle n'allait pas lui prendre cet enfant.

\- Tu voulais que je sois mieux que toi. Je n'ai pas réussis. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Nan…

Il se racla la gorge, les larmes étaient déjà montées, il pouvait les sentir couler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas que sa voix flanche aussi. Il déglutit avant de reprendre.

\- Je suis sûr que l'on peut t'emmener te faire soigner dans le labo de Shuri. Il n'a pas été détruit.

\- Nan, je le sais. Je le sens. Il est trop tard. Il toussa de nouveau et chercha de l'air. Dis juste à May que je suis désolé aussi mais que je devais me battre, comme si j'avais été un Avengers.

\- Tu en es un. Et surtout tu as fait beaucoup mieux que moi, et tu es vraiment meilleur que moi.

Le regard de Peter commença à se voiler, il sourit, cligna des yeux et regarda Tony. Le millionnaire ne savait pas s'il le voyait vraiment.

\- Merci papa.

C'est sur ces deux mots que Peter rendit son dernier souffle. Tony hurla. Il hurla ce qu'il n'avait pas sorti lors de la mort de Steve mais aussi car cette fois-ci c'en était trop. Il sera le corps de cet enfant auquel il s'était tant attaché. Pour qui il avait essayé de devenir une figure paternelle, une meilleure que son père. Mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'est l'envoyer à sa mort. Ce garçon qui avait un avenir brillant devant lui, tout cela avait été réduit à néant quand il l'avait accepté sur le champ de bataille, et qu'il c'était laissé emporter à la mort du capitaine. Il avait envie de se venger mais il ne voulait pas non plus lâcher le corps de Peter. Il hurla de nouveau.

Wanda avait vite sentit ce qui se passait. Thor regardait sans rien faire. Que pouvait-il faire après ça. Il avait encore un espoir de gagner la guerre malgré la mort de son frère, mais voir ce petit mourir comme ça, il n'y croyait plus. Tous étaient sous le choc. Tony décida alors de lâcher le corps de Peter. Il le posa, l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Désolé pour tout Peter.

Il regarda l'armée devant lui, baissa son casque et s'envola avec juste une phrase.

\- Mode autodestruction activé.

Il fonça dans ses ennemis dans le but de faire le plus de dégâts possible. Il retint son souffle, le compte à rebours atteignit sa fin, il se passa un millième de seconde qui parut une éternité, le temps d'un dernier soupir et son armure explosa.

Strange au sol, regarda la scène horrifié. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Même s'il savait que cela le détruirait, peut-être physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Il porta la main à son collier et ferma les yeux.


End file.
